Paradise Lost
by WarriorGaurdian
Summary: A train heading? Four agents. One song. One paradise lost. Character(s) death warning. Dedicated to my friends.


PARADISE LOST:

Taking a short break from the Angel series…

Infinite side of the Story: There's this K-pop group that one of my friends reeeally loves called 'Infinite'. And I like one of their songs called Paradise. I really like the lyrics and thought that it would make a nice story.

This might make more sense if you go watch the music video for Paradise. Just type into Google 'Infinite Paradise' and click on the video by 'woolliment'.

NUMB3RS side of the story: Warnings: Ummmm… someone might die, just might…

Both Megan and Robin are in this story, I realized that in the show, Don isn't that serious with Robin as I mention in this story when Megan is there. But I needed Megan's profiler skills to make this story work.

Please review!

This story is dedicated to my lovely friend, Ali. (Thanks for the lyrics and pointing out the mistakes.)

* * *

Don sat by the window, watching as the night landscape rolled by. The tracks under the wheels clattered rhythmically. Probably if Charlie was here he could tell how fast they were going just by the wheels.

The lights on the train flickered but stayed on. Lights from the streetlights faded and pulsed.

A few seats in front of him, he could see Megan's head by the window. David was sitting across from Colby who was fast asleep.

Don closed his eyes, knowing that the train ride would be long and he might as well get some sleep.

… .._ _. _. ._ _ _. _.

The house was empty, the walls white, without the normal pictures and frames. Sunlight filtered in through the curtains. Most of the furniture was either gone or packed up. The remaining pieces stood like mountains in the deserted house.

Robin was sitting on the edge of the kitchen table, looking out the window.

Don wanted so badly to run to her and hug her, he missed her so much.

"_I can only watch you while holding my breath,_

_I have no choice but to do that because you might shatter."_

Don spotted the ticket on the table, a one-way ticket to Canada. He looked back at Robin. Don saw something strange in her eyes.

"_You look at me, (you would) you don't, (you wouldn't),_

_You look, you're hurting."_

Her blue eyes were the same shade as a robin's egg, and they looked just as fragile.

She finally stood up and walked up the stairs. Don ran in front of her but she kept on walking as if she didn't see him.

It was hard to accept that he was dead and she was alive.

Don chased after her.

"_Stay here, I'll keep requesting it, I'll treat you better,_

_Because I can't send you off yet._

_I need to live, I need to endure it,_

_Because I will stop soon."_

Robin dragged white sheets over the remaining furniture. Don badly wanted to stop her, beg her to stay and never leave the house.

"_You need to be here for it to be a paradise._

_A paradise where you've been locked in against you will,_

_A sad paradise that you can't leave after you awaken._

_A paradise where we can be together forever."_

She walked sadly back down the stairs, pulling along a carry on suitcase. Don ran in front of her, wanting to see her face. Her eyes looked tiered and sad. Her shoulders were hunched and her usual confident posture was replaced by a look of defeat.

He remembered a few months ago when they used to spend nights together, smiling and laughing.

"_I filled all my nights with you._

_Yeah, it's time to fill my body, that was once accustomed to it, with water. _

_You arm that was wrapped around me, you breath that raises sharply. _

_That's the best paradise, without you it's a hopeless world." _

Don watched as Robin dropped the bag at the front door. She went back to the kitchen and to the back porch.

Don perched on the sheet-covered table and watched her.

"_I'll hold you back more, I'll look at you more until my hurt cools. _

_I need to live, even without you, I need you now." _

She came back inside, brushing by Don on her way out.

He watched as she picked up the ticket and put them in her purse. She picked up the carry on and opened the door.

"Robin, wait!" Don cried desperately. She looked around the house once more.

Don caught one more glimpse of her face as she closed the door.

"_You need to be here for it to be a paradise._

_A paradise where you've been locked in against your will. _

_A sad paradise that you can't leave even after you awaken. _

_A paradise where we can be together forever." _

Don closed his eyes and leaned against the door. He rubbed the spot where he had been shot. It started to throb and burn.

His legs gave out from underneath him and he landed on the floor less than gracefully.

_He could feel the blood running out of his chest. The life pouring out of him at an alarming rate. Don could see Colby, David and Megan. Colby was so still, his chest not rising under his Kevlar vest. Megan's eyes were open, staring into the blue sky. David was lying in his blood, too much blood. _

_Don could feel the sticky blood under his hands. There was a tickle in his chest triggering a bomb in his chest. _

_He was coughing, but it wasn't coughing. Blood dripped out of his mouth and nose. Pain was everywhere. _

_Don couldn't but welcome the darkness. _

_The pain was everywhere. In his chest, his legs and arms. But it all centered in his heart. _

_I'm so sorry, Charlie, Dad, Robin. I'm so sorry. _

__.. _ _. _. ._ _ __

Don jerked awake. He was still on the train. He let out a sigh of relief and let his tense muscles relax.

"Hey Don." Megan smiled at him. "Feeling okay?"

Don nodded. "Yeah, just fine," he lied.

She studied him. "You sure?"

He gave a small shrug. "You tell me."

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

Don sighed. "I just had a dream."

"What was it about?" she pressed.

"Robin. She was back at home and she was packing up," Don said, leaning back on the seat. "The whole house was packed up and she had a ticket to go to Canada, a one way ticket."

"So? What's so strange about it?"

"The only thing I could think about was a song."

"What was the song?" Megan asked.

"Paradise."

"Coldplay?"

"Nah, it's a K-pop group called Infinite,"

"K-pop?" Megan tried not to laugh.

"You're going to laugh at what kind of music I listen to some times?" Don grinned.

"Okay, sorry." she tried to cover up her smile. "What's the song like?"

Don looked away. "There's a dead guy and he has a girlfriend. He's trying to ask her not to leave. So he's following her around the house singing to her," he looked back at Megan, her silvery eyes seemed to look right through him. "_You need to be here for it to be a paradise." _

She nodded. "Why do you think that was going through your head?"

Don groaned. "I do this with Bradford already, I don't want to do this with you, too!"

Megan smiled. "I just thought that you might like a second opinion."

Don gave a short humorless bark of laughter. "Okay Reeves," he said. He looked down at his hands. "I guess I just think that…if Robin leaves the house…well, the house feels like the last connection between us… I don't want to loose that."

"And?" Megan pressed.

"Things were just starting to go along well for the two of us. And a damn bullet took it away."

"Don," she slipped off the chair and knelt in front of him. "What you're scared of is her leaving you. I can tell you that she won't leave. Even if she's in Korea, and you're in outer space, and you don't have the house, you will still be together."

Don raised an eyebrow at her. "I highly doubt that."

"Hey, look at me and Larry, he was in orbit and I was in DC, we were still together,"

"But you both knew that you were going to see each other soon," he pointed out. "I'm never going to see her again."

"It wasn't that we knew that we were going to see each other again," Megan corrected. "It was that both of us had each other in our hearts." She touched his chest. "Right here, we both knew that we were with each other."

Don sighed. "I don't know. I'm still going to miss her like crazy."

"And I'm going to miss Larry too," she said. Megan smiled. "Just think about what I said. It might help you."

He nodded. "Thanks Megan,"

"Any time, boss." She stood up and walked back to her seat.

Don put his elbow on the windowsill and leaned his head against his hand. He looked out the window.

_You need to be here for it to be a paradise, _

Don watched as the landscape flew by. He saw his family's faces. Charlie. Dad. Robin. Amita. Larry. Liz.

Robin…

_A paradise where you've been locked in against your will. _

Love is inseparable bonds. Something couples could hold onto even through dimensions.

He badly wanted to keep Robin by his side.

_A sad paradise that you can't leave even after you awaken._

Don wanted out of this nightmare. And probably Robin did too, after he thought about it a bit.

He wanted to go back to the day that he got shot.

In the morning he would have not gone to work and ran away with his family, team and Robin. Ran far away, somewhere his FBI life couldn't have touched him at all.

Somewhere with chalkboards for Charlie, no war for his team to fight, somewhere with peace for him and Robin.

_A paradise where we can be together forever. _

… .._ _. _. _. _._ .._

_The train clattered on. The lights from outside fell and rose, spotlights on the agents in the coach. The broken fan rattled on the ceiling. _

_A paradise where we can be together forever._

_The train continued on the tracks. _

_The train was empty. _

-End-

_INFINITE NUMB3RS 4 1NF1N17Y!_

* * *

Please review!


End file.
